A series of mishaps and mistakes
by zoe-harry-lover
Summary: this story has a mass of mixed up relations ships but it should be HGSS and DMHP this also has suicidal thoughts if you don't like don't read rated m just to be sure for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A series of mishaps and mistakes**

Chapter 1

Harry was outside walking by the black lake as he walked he rapped his robes around him as it had gotten colder as he walked, he thought about how it had come to him and his love separating 'Maybe the Dursley's were right, all I am is a freak that isn't worth loving, yes that's right, that's it I'm a freak that doesn't deserve to love. Maybe if I die everyone will be happy no-one seems to care about me now so no-one will care if I kill myself. Yes tonight will be the night that I will kill myself.' Harry paused his thinking having heard a noise like someone was following him, he whipped around to have a look but there was nothing not even a winter animal, not fang who liked to go off looking for some of the magical animals thinking nothing of it Harry continued to walk, soon he found himself by the forbidden forest he looked around looking to see if anyone was around, not a sign of any one, just him and the empty Hogwarts grounds, 'everyone else must be in class…' he thought, 'I won't have to do it myself if I go in hear something will do it for me…' he turned to the entrance of the forbidden forest, as he took a step in…

"Harry…Harry what are you doing?" It was Hermione "Harry please tell me or at least talk to me!"

"There is nothing to talk about Hermione, you should get to class."

"Harry I'm your friend, please I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can help me with now go Hermione!"

"No Harry I'm not going to leave with ether two things you telling me what is wrong with you or you yourself there are your choices now choose."

"I'm not doing either Hermione NOW GO!" Harry shouted

"Harry!"

"Hermione I think you have a ready done enough don't you?"

"Harry what are you saying?"

"Like you don't know Hermione!"

"Is this about what happened?"

"Hermione…."

"I can't believe you Harry James Potter I would have thought that you would have been happy for me! Besides she kissed ME first"

"Hermione I don't have anything against it in fact I'm glad you have found someone who will love you better then I ever could!"

"Harry what are you saying?"

"Don't, worry Hermione go I'll come up in a bit I just need to be alone for a while please!"

"Ok Harry see you in a bit!"

"Alright, Hermione if a teacher asks you where I am can you say that I don't feel well and I'm lying down."

"Alright, Harry!" With that Hermione walked back to Hogwarts School and again Harry look around to make sure no-one was around him when he was finally sure that no-one was around he entered the forbidden forest. He took another step in and felt a gush of cold wind and a hand on his shoulder, some one pulled him around and pressed their lips to his…when they separated he saw who it was,

"Draco?"

"Where do you think your going?"

"Draco that doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does!"

"Draco please I just wish to be lest alone please just go"

"Harry why are you being like this Harry please I want to help you!"

"You can't help me Draco no-one can."

"Maybe but I can always try."

"You really don't give up do you?"

"No you would have thought that you would have learnt by now that I will never give up on something in like, I am after all a Malfoy."

"Indeed you are…" Harry smiled "ok I'll come with you…" 'I may be able to get some closure tonight' As Draco and Harry walked back into Hogwarts School Harry could feel his scar start to burn 'Shit not now, please not now' Draco turned around to Harry, Draco was just about to say something when Harry fell forward as Draco had been slightly ahead of Harry he had to move towards Harry to stop him from hitting his head on the ground as he fell, Draco pulled Harry close to him Draco feared for the boy in his arms 'What could have happened to Harry to cause this to happen?' Draco look at Harry's face and saw that his scar was bleeding a little, by this time Harry had started to have a fit in Draco's arms 'Please be alright Harry' Soon Snape came into the main hall and saw Draco holding something as he approached he saw that what Draco was holding was in fact Harry Potter. "Draco what is going on here?" "Professor, its Harry he just collapsed, I found him outside about to enter the forbidden forest." Draco looked down to Harry lying in his arms. A tear fell down Draco's cheek,

"Draco, get a hold of your self and help me carry him to the medical wing!" Snape said looking Draco in the eye,

"O…o…ok Professor."

"Draco, come"

"Alright, Professor." Draco made sure that there was no way that Harry could get hurt while Draco lifted him and carried him up to the hospital wing 'Thank God that every student is in class because there is no way that I could explain this' Professor Snape thought.

The two made it to the medical wing just as the bell rang to end classes, 'wow that was close" Snape thought quickly laying Harry in one of the beds as madam Ponfree entered the wing! Soon she appeared in front of the three guys and as soon as she saw Harry in Draco's arms the questions started "What happened?" Before Draco could answer her Professor Snape answered "Draco, found Mr Potter out by the forbidden forest and then as they were walking in Harry just collapsed and that was how I found them." Snape said "I shall leave you now he is in safe hands, I have 7th years to teach" Snape said,

He headed down to the dungeons, when some one collided into him,

"Miss Granger will you look where you are going," he said almost yelling, she blushed,

"I'm…I'm sorry professor!"

'Is she blushing? No she can't be this will have to wait I have to get and teach my class hang on don't I have Granger now? Along with Draco and Potter but I know about them so what about Granger she does not appear to be ill.' "Now Miss Granger can you tell me where you are going in such a hurry and in a day dream?"

"I'm sorry sir I just spaced out for a second and I was thinking about Harry and how he has been acting lately again I am really sorry sir."

"Well I am not hurt which is a good thing and I believe that you now have potions with me do you not?"

Yes sir I do, what about Harry sir he was out side when I last saw him."

"Miss Granger do not worry about Mr Potter he is alright I know he will not be attending my class today, but I expect you to be down there soon!"

"Yes Professor! I'm coming now" she said

'did she say she's coming?' he thought, 'no not in that way, she is coming…no heading towards class now…' he thought,

"Are you alright Professor" came her voice again,

"Yes, I'm fine move along now girl.!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Hermione said as she started to walk down to the dungeons for her potions lesson. Looking back it her teacher trying to read what he was thinking….She froze as she saw into his mind, she let out a gasp

In the hospital wing Harry remained unconscious; Draco remained by his side but jumped up when his father walked in,

"F…father? What are you…I mean….ummm…nice to see you sir!"

"Draco! What are you doing sitting by Potter's bed?"

"Ummm… I was just…ummm…!"

"Draco stop that right now and answer the question!"

"Yes sir sorry sir. I was just…" Draco stammered,

"Weak, just like your real father." Lucius said,

"What?" Draco blurted out

"I'm not your real father, you mother slept with another man."

"Oh…" was all Draco could say, but he really wanted to say was, 'Thank Fuck for that I could not stand it if he really was my father'

"That's why I have come her I think it is time for you to really know who your real father is."

"So, who is he?"

"Umm I have to talk to him firs so stay here with H…Him." He said.

"Oh ok!" Draco answered,

Severus Snape stood in front of his class watching them do their potions, his eyes on Hermione. There came a knock at the door, He moved forward.

"Lucius now is not an appropriate time!" Severus said when seeing who had interrupted his class,

"I'm going to tell him!" he smiled evilly, Severus stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him,

"What? Why?"

"He needs to know Severus; he has the right to know!"

"But why now? Why do you even care, you never did before." Severus said trying not to lose his temper! "And you can't tell, me that it is because she cheated on you for the fact is she was with me long before you!"

"No it's got nothing to do with that, haven't you noticed that he is starting to act more like you and the glamous spell is wearing off he needs to know no before the spell wears off fully."

"well that is your choice but I sagest you tell him the truth about how you took her from me!"

"Sev' you need to be there when I tell him you do know that don't you?"

"Yes but I can't do it now I have a class right at this moment and I'm sure you can talk to him about how you took Narcissa from me while you wait for me to finish with these dunderheads now go!"

"Alright, I'll see you in the hospital wing as soon as your class is finished."

"Yes ok now I really need to go as I bet if I stay out here any longer one of them will blow up my lab."

"Ok see you soon"

Severus wanted something to go wrong just so that he did not have to face the boy…his son. He looked around and saw Hermione talking,

'no not her any one else. Shit she is the only person talking here goes nothing!"

"MISS GRANGER WILL YOU STOP TALKING TWO HOUS DETENTION AFTER CLASS!"

"Yes Sir!"

'I don't know what I am going to do; I have to tell Draco that I am really his father and then have a two hour detention with Granger!' the bell rang,

"Class dismissed! Miss Granger com back to the potion labs in half an hour"

"Yes Professor!" Hermione answered and then walked out of the labs and as soon as Snape was sure that she was out of hearing distance he spoke

"Well that's one thing down now for the other!" with that he left the safety of the labs and the dungeons and made his way up to the hospital wing but once up there he found a sight that he thought that he would never see………


	2. Chapter 2

**A series of mishaps and mistakes**

Chapter 2

"Is he awake yet?" he asked

"Dose he look awake?" Draco snapped

"I think you should hold your tongue if I where you…" Lucius snapped, "I don't think you want every one know our little secret!

"What are you talking about little secret?" Severus asked confused…

"Don't play stupid." Lucius snapped at Severus

"Oh that secret"

"Yes that secret, now Draco knows the basics of it I have told him the main parts to this story but I feel that there are bits that you should tell him yourself."

"Yes I agree on that Lucius, now Draco how much do you know?"

"He's not my dad, he stole my mum from my real dad and you know who that is?"

"Yes I know who your real father is Draco but before I tell you that part I think you should hear the story from the beginning, well it started when your we were all in school together your mother and your real father were in love with each other but Lucius was also in love with your mother, one night your mother and your real father where sleeping together when Lucius found out it hurt him to know that Narcissa would never love him so he told your granddad about them and to say the least your granddad was not happy with your father, he told your father that he was never to see your mother again so your father was forced to break up with your mother, later on in the year all seventh years graduated and soon after graduation your mother found out she was pregnant with you both your mother and Lucius knew that the child wasn't his but Lucius still decided to marry your mother, soon after they announced the wedding they both told your dad that she was pregnant but there was nothing that your real dad or they could do so u grew up believing that you are Draco the son of Lucius Malfoy, when you are in fact a Malfoy by marriage but a Snape by blood!"

"What you mean my whole life I have been living a lie?"

"Draco, I'm sorry that we never told you before but we thought that it was best for you if you didn't know that I was your real father."

"Now I know how Harry must have felt when he was living with those horrible muggles."

"Draco…"

"No, I can't believe that you would have kept something like this from me my whole life."

"Draco think about it if we had said to you when you were younger that you were my son and not Lucius' would you have believed us?"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK YOU LIED BOTH…ALL OF YOU I HATE YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco yelled running from the room.

"Draco!" Snape shouted after him. The a moan came from the bed but when both of the older wizards look at the boy in the bed he showed no signs of waking up "This must be really serious for Potter to remain unconscious through out that screaming match!"

"Yes I agree Severus but I think that it is time to find Draco before he decides to do anything that he may regret later on and he will because he's like you reckless!" Lucius said, knowing it hit a nerve quickly fled from the room. Severus looked down at Harry and left the infirmary.

Draco ran, he didn't know where he was going and didn't really care until he smashed into someone…they landed on the floor with an 'oof' he looked who he had hit…Hermione, but he did not stop crying,

"Draco watch…draco are…are you alright?"

"Hermione, I… I don't know what to do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What would you do if you just found out that your father that you thought was your father for seventeen years tours out to be your adopted father?"

"I know how you feel I was adopted when I was about 3months old and was only told last year…do…I mean do you know who your parents or real father is?" she whispered comforting the slytherin, he nodded,

"Hermione can you keep a secret?"

"Yes" she answered,

"Not hear follow me!" he got up and took her hand leading her away.

Snape looked around the dungeon, 'Where could he be? He can't have gone far I hope he is alright I feel so bad about not telling him sooner but we all thought that it would have broken his heart at a young age to be told that he was my child, maybe he is more grown up than any of us gave him credit for. Please be alright Draco be with some one who can help you out of this, please'

Draco and Hermione stood in the entrance of the dark forest,

"Who would ever think that you would be the only person I could talk to, after all that I've said and done…" Draco said

"It's all right Draco I won't tell a sole…"

"Professor Severus Snape is my dad!"

"Woah… that's something that I would not have seen coming."

"I know I flipped when I found out but I flipped more of the fact that they thought that now would be a better time to tell me rather than earlier. But having listened to you tell me about how you found out about being adopted it made me think that maybe they really did think that it would be better for me to tell me now that I am older and I can understand what they are saying. And I'm kind of glad, Lucius…I never pushed that matter thinking maybe I'm like my mother but I'm not, I Severus Snape's son" he whispered "oh and wile I'm admitting things, I think I may be gay!"

"Ok, did you really need to tell me you were gay or was that just spur of the moment?"

"Now that was a spur of the moment."

"Tho I am glad you have found your sexuality that's a good thing, Draco."

"I know but the thing is I don't know if the guy I love loves me back."

"Draco never give up hope. If you don't mind me asking who is it that you love?"

"I love…"

"Draco…" Came Lucius' voice from a distance

"Oh, Crap!"

"Draco…. ANSWER ME NOW!"

"What Should I do Hermione?"

"I'll go and talk to him but you will have to speak to him sooner or later"

"Thanks Hermione you're the best."

"I know!" Hermione started to walk up to Lucius

"Oi Mud-blood where is my son?" he yelled,

"He'll come and talk to you when he is ready," she said walking past.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I know you're not his father he told me. He won't do anything all he needed to do was get it off his chest."

"Why would he talk to you?"

"Because he knew that I would listen to him before making any judgment about what he was telling me." Hermione when to leave, but Lucius grabbed her arm,

"You are a lying bitch what did you do to him?" he yelled,

"No she's not LUCIUS, Let her go!" Draco yelled at Lucius.

"DRACO… What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm protecting the girl you are wrongly attacking!" HE yelled back drawing his wand and aiming at his Father…no it wasn't his father he never was…his step dad maybe…

"How dare you raise your wand at me!"

"Well let her go NOW!"

"DRACO I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!"

"NOT AS DISSAPOINTED AS I AM WITH YOU!" Draco's blood was boiling, he was confused about how he felt, did he have feeling for Hermione, 'Oh shit, what is going on I love Harry…don't I?"

Severus started to walk back to the hospital wing 'maybe he has gone back to Harry… hang on when did I start to call him Harry it's POTTER…POTTER' his mind screamed at him. 'What the hell is going on around hear, there must be a spell on the castle or me, first Miss. Granger and now Potter…what the fuck is going on!" he cursed at himself "I've got to snap out of this." And he stormed of crashing into Hermione,

"Professor sorry, I was…I was looking for Harry, I'm so…" how put his finger to her lips, and leaned down their lips meeting, at first it was a soft kiss but it soon became passionate!

Severus' eyes shot open he was in his bed…he looked around…..

He found nothing, no sign that there had been another body in bed with him…

'Was it all a dream? It felt so real but it must have been I'm too old for a young woman like her to ever fall in love with. God what is going on here?' he sighed and fell back his head hitting his pillow, 'why dos she make me feel like this I've never…I mean sure she's grown into a beautiful young woman but she the know-it-all Gryffindor the queen of the Gryffindor trio. I need a drink…a strong drink!' as he sat down in his favourite chair he summoned his best firewisky and drank the lot from the bottle he couldn't care who could walk in at that moment he just couldn't care…

Hermione looked around the empty class, she had detention with Snape and he had not shown up, she left the class and knocked on the door of his privet chamber.

"Enter." Came his slurred voice,

"Umm…professor, you gave me detention…I'm…" she froze he was barely conscious, and slumped in a leather chair, a bottle in his hand almost falling to the floor! "Professor…oh god…umm ok relax you can deal with this." She moved closer and took the bottle, "Firewisky? There is only one way to sober him up" she left the room walking into his bed chambers then into his bathroom using her wand to conger up a bucket, filling it with cold water, re-entering the room and throwing it over her professor. He shot up pinning Hermione to the floor… "What was that for?"

"I was trying to sober you up you, had drunk too much firewhisky."

"What the hell dose it have to do with you Granger?" He growled

"Umm the fact that you gave me a detention…remember" she said not daring to look the man on top of her in the eyes… "Professor?"

"what!"  
"Could you get of off me, I'm getting wet and you are quite heavy."

"Is that so Miss Granger!"

"Yes, Sir." But Snape made no move to get off of her.

Draco meanwhile was still having an argument with his step-dad "You are a BASTARD I hate you why do you have to ruin everything!"

"I will not stand for that kind of language Draco."

"You're not my FATHER I hate you." Draco stormed off back into Hogwarts herself and into slytherin' common room hoping that Lucius would not come and get him. 'God how have I gotten in to this mess? I don't know who I love any more at first it was Pansy, and then it was Harry now I think it is Hermione…. God please help me!' he screamed and fell to the floor slamming his fists down tears falling down his cheeks!


	3. Chapter 3

A series of mishaps and mistakes 

Chapter 3

A week passed and Draco stayed in his room, Harry looked up and down the hall, making sure that no one was looking or watching him, he said the password to the head boys dorm and entered, Draco was slumped over a chair and bottle with no label on…

"Draco, what have you done…what is this" Harry grabbed the bottle and sniffed the clear liquid, "Oh Draco what has happened to you way…"

Harry had awoken a few days after he collapsed, after one night of observation he was aloud to leave and return to lessons.

Hermione snuck down to the dungeon, she had to speak to her potions professor… As soon as she had reached his office she knocked on the door when there was no answer she spoke quietly "Professor may I come in?" there was still no answer so she opened the door when she opened the door she had a big shock….

Harry sat on the floor in front of Draco he had taken the bottle off of Draco he just couldn't understand why Draco had done it then he had heard his uncles voice 'He did it because of you, you are noting but a freak, a worthless freak he did it so he didn't have to look at you any more. FREAK…FREAK…'

'No… No I have to help him.' Harry picked Draco up and carried him up to the hospital wing once in the hospital wing Harry placed Draco on one of the beds and then promptly left. He didn't look back to see if Draco was alright, he just left. Harry walked as fast as he could out of Hogwarts making sure that no-one saw him once in the grounds he walked to the forbidden forest 'this time no-one will stop me I will make sure that tonight I die to let everyone live in peace with out me all I do is hurt them and that isn't fair 'FREAK… FREAK…' Came his uncles voice again 'can't do anything right so you go and kill yourself do it make everyone happy do it' His uncle was right after all he was a freak he couldn't do anything right so this was the right thing to do.

"Harry…Harry?" someone was calling him,

'if I pretend that I cant hear him he'll leave me alone…' Harry sped up,

"Oy 'Arry, where are you going…" he called again.

"GO away Ron, I cant let any one get hurt because of me" he said tears falling down his cheeks

"Harry I'm your friend! You can talk to me you know that don't you."

"Yes Ron I do but this is something that I can't talk to anyone about this, please Ron I need to be alone."

"Alright Harry I'll go."

'I know that it hurt him when I told him that but it's all for the best' Harry looked around to make sure that no-one else was there 'this time I will not fail in my cause' with that Harry entered the forbidden forest. He kept heading deeper and deeper, he froze when he heard a voice,

'Harry pleas I need you pleas"

"Draco?"

'Pleas Harry, help me, I need you, I love you.' Harry turned and ran towards the opining, but he lost his footing and stumbled falling to the floor knocking him unconscious!

Hermione looked around the darkened office,

"Professor…Professor, we need to talk about what happened?" She whispered,

"Professor, are you there?" There was no answer so she looked around she could see no sign that Professor Snape was in his office. She moved closer to his privet chambers, and knocked, "Professor?" she pushed the door open a little, and peered into to room, there he was laying on top of his bed…

Draco started to wake up he looked around and found to his chagrin that everything was white 'I must be in the hospital wing but who would have brought me here' the only name that he could think of, off the top of his head was Harry but where was Harry? He shot up, and began to put his shoes on,

"Where do you think you are going Mr Malfoy?" came madam Ponfree's voice,

"I'm fine I have to get to Harry!" and with that he ran out of the infirmary. 'I don't understand young men I thought I did having work he for so long but every year one of them proves me wrong I know that he will be back but what did he mean get Harry?' she gave up pondering,

Draco ran to the dark forest, "Harry…Harry?" He yelled tripping on some thing; he turned to see what, "Oh god Harry?" Draco crawled to where Harry was laying…"Oh god Harry what have you done? Harry please be ok, please" Draco lifted Harry and carried him up to the hospital wing 'please don't let it be too late please." Tears where falling down his cheeks.

Hermione stood watching Snape sleep, she coughed to get his attention, but nothing she took a step into the room… she couldn't wake him she didn't have the heart to I'll just sit in his living space until he wakes up. But there where no seats, she moved over to the bed to check that he was sleeping, he was, she turned but he grabbed her hand…she Froze,

'Oh god…" but he let go and turned in his sleep, she hurried top the corner of his room where a pile of cushions where piled next to a book shelf. So she quickly settled down and watched him sleep. He moved a little in his sleep, Hermione watched and began to drift into her own slumber…

When Severus awoke he found Hermione, he smiled and lifted her and laid her on his be, planting a kiss on her lips…her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello." She smiled, meeting his dark gaze,

"Hello." He smiled back,

"Severus…you should smile more often, it suits you." She smiled lifting her head of the pillow and kissing him gently, Severus took control of the kiss laying her back down his hands exploring her body.

Draco looked at Harry laying in the hospital bed…his eyes opened gently,

"What where you doing in the forest, are you crazy I was so worried about you…" Draco said all in one breath,

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter needs to rest he has quite a bump on his head…"

"Madam is it alright if I stay here with him please!"

"Oh, alright but if you do anything to disturb him I will not hesitate to throw you out do you understand?"

"Yes Madam."

"Good!" and with that she returned to her office,

"Harry…whey where you in the forest, do you like being in the hospital wing or something?" Draco looked at Harry, who didn't answer, Draco stood and moved closer and pressed his lips to Harry's, "Pleas Harry I love you…Tell me what you where doing out there."

"I…I…it doesn't matter…not now any way." Harry reached up and stroked Draco's cheek. "I love you to" and he leaned up and kissed Draco.

Ron ran up to the medical wing, and froze and he entered to find Draco kissing Harry, he stood frozen to the spot, and listened,

**_"Pleas Harry I love you…Tell me what you where doing out there."_**

"_**I…I…it doesn't matter…not now any way." Harry reached up and stroked Draco's cheek. "I love you to" and he leaned up and kissed Draco.**_

Ron almost threw up on the spot…

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Both boys pulled away from each other and looked at the intruder…Ron's face was red, he looked but did not say any thing,

"Ron? This…this…" Harry Stammered,

"I don't want to know" and Ron left the room…heading to potions class, when he arrived at the dungeons he heard a door open and Professor Snape and Hermione exited, holding hands…

"What the Fuck I'm in an alternate reality, first Harry and Draco now this…this is Sick."

"Ron…Ron pleas,"

"Leave him, if he can't be pleased that you are happy then he doesn't deserve to be your friend."

"Severus…he and…wait did he say Harry and Draco?"

"I think so why?"

"That don't make sense I know Draco liked Harry but…wow" she turned, kissing Severus lovingly on the lips.

"Draco likes Harry?" Severus said realising what his lover had just said

"Yeah he told me the like him but…" Severus stopped her,

"What else did he tell you?"

"I know that you are his father…if that is what you mean?"

"And you don't…."

"Look I was shocked but I don't mind...He's not that bad, well now I know the truth about his life with the Malfoys, I don't know how he put up with all that the poor guy."

"I know love but there is nothing we can do about the past."

"We can only try and make his present and Future something to enjoy." She smiled tiptoeing to kiss her lover.

"I don't know why he is freaking out?" Harry sighed looking into Draco's eyes,

"Don't worry about it love, don't worry" Draco said as Harry placed his head onto Draco's shoulder and Draco ran his hand lovingly through Harry's hair.

"What would Hermione say…I hope she takes it better than Ron…"

"She already knows…well of my feelings for you." He smiled placing a kiss on Harry's head.

"When did you tell her?"

"When I found out something that I need to tell you if you feel up to it."

"You can tell me anything anytime."

"Well, I found out that Lucius isn't truly my father Professor Snape is."

"Holy Shit…I bet that was a surprise." Harry said in shock

"Yah…but I'm kind of glad." Draco shrugged.

"Well no offence…Luscious was a dick!"

"Yeah you're telling me"

"Well any thing has to be better than Luscious…" Harry smiled sitting up…

"Lay down you have to rest!" Draco said sternly.

"Fine come hear then" Harry smiled beckoning Draco.

Hermione headed up to the infirmary,

"Would you mind explaining why you where in the forbidden forest Harry." Her voice was strict as if she where a teacher,

"Herm, pleas I don't want to talk about it pleas…." He begged, just as Draco entered the room,

"Hello Hermione." He smiled sitting next to Harry.

"Hi…Have ether of you seen Ron today…"

"Yeah he came in here earlier."

"Oh…ok, what did he say?"

"Umm…some thing along the lines off…_WHAT THE FUCK?" _Draco answered

"Oh…" Hermione whispered "I guess that not every one can be happy for you!"

"Aa Miss Granger, how are you today…" Came Madam Ponfree's voice,

"I'm well, just checking on my best friend." She smiled, "Well I have a detention to get to, I have Neville to thank for this one."

"Who with?" Draco asked,

"Professor S. Snape" she shook her head,

"Have fun" Harry laughed.

"Yes I think I will." She smiled with her back to them, not meaning them to hear…

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"I don't know but it was weird…Herm cant stand Professor Snape…but…she couldn't stand you before the war and before the truth came out about you…oh and the fact that there is a new wanna be dark lord." Harry said in one breath.

"Harry I'm glad you have chosen to breathe as I was wondering if you were ever going to breath during that speech."

"Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome"

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the dungeons…she passed the potions classroom and stopped at a portrait,

"Password?"

"Wolfs blain" Hermione said and the portrait swung open…

"Hello dear, how is Mr. Potter?" he smiled,

"He's fine…I was right Harry and Draco are together and Ron did see them and reacted the same as when he saw us…" she smiled sitting next to him on the sofa, where he was reading through some scrolls, he groaned, "they can't be that bad can they…what year?"

"Second and yes they are that bad"

"Well I'm sure there were some worse ones when I was in that year and if they are so bad why don't to leave them and come and do something that you enjoy."

"Yeah I think that I will." He smirked,

"Come on then…" she smiled seductively…heading towards his bedchamber.

He rose quickly following her…he pushed her against the wall, his mouth pushed against hers, his hands lifting her shirt. One of her hands roaming through his hair, her other hand on the nape of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Severus tugged at her shirt becoming frustrated…he grabbed his wand and the garment fell to the floor.

"Ohh in a rush are we?" she smiled seductively; he mumbled another spell and both their garments fell to the floor.  
"Defiantly…" He smiled gently sucking at her neck causing her to moan and a deep purple mark to appear…"now the world can know that you are mine." He smiled

"What about me can I show the world that you are mine" she said close to his ear causing him to let out a moan!

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room mumbling to himself:

"_(in-between mumbles)_ Ginny…Spells…break up them two…Luscious…Hermione…Snape…potions…" he burst into an evil laugh…

TBC


	4. this is not a chapter but please read it

Hi sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I've been really busy with college I also would like to know what you think about Ginny as I'm not sure if I should make her like Ron and want to hurt both Harry and Draco of if I should keep her as Harry's friend or should I have her help Ron to start off with but then see how sad both Harry and Draco are that she has a turn and tries to help ether Harry get Draco back or she helps Draco get Harry back your opinion is greatly appreciated. Hope you're well and thanks in advance for what you think.

From zoe-harry-lover.


End file.
